


Flight

by Corovera



Series: 100 Themes one-shot challenge [20]
Category: Golden Sun
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corovera/pseuds/Corovera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20/100. The group's first time using the flying ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

It took them a little while to figure out how to make the ship fly. While the villagers had been helpful in putting it together, they didn't have any advice regarding its use. Eventually, it was Sheba who suggested that everyone focus on channeling Psynergy into the orb.

After that, it was easy to figure out what to do. The ship practically flew itself. All the Adepts had to do was tell it where to go.

Isaac was surprised that flying didn't use up his Psynergy reserves as quickly as expected. The fact that there were eight of them probably helped. But they were lifting a whole ship! Shouldn't that be more difficult?

Still, it was pretty amazing. He swore he could almost see Weyard's edge from this high up. They were just below the clouds, meaning that everything looked clear. It was beautiful. For a moment, he wondered if the ancient people of his world had been used to seeing things like this. Had they flown from one place to another on a regular basis? He suddenly found himself intensely curious. What had the world been like before the sealing of Alchemy? He wished there was some way of knowing.

It occurred to him that he was now trying to restore that power, rather than keep it sealed. What would happen once they released the final seal? Would the world change quickly, or would it take generations? He hoped he'd live long enough to find out.

His thoughts were interrupted suddenly. "Isaac, you need to focus!" Jenna reminded him. "This ship's harder to fly when you're staring into space."

"Sorry," he replied.

He shifted his attention back to the orb. "What's on your mind?" Jenna continued.

"Just the mission," was his answer.

On the other side of the deck, Garet groaned. "Figures," he muttered. "You're always business-minded, aren't you? C'mon, we're flying! Just enjoy the view!


End file.
